Finishing the Late
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mereka sudah terlambat. Tapi... Ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua keterlambatan yang terlanjur terjadi...  Mimato. Implied Michi and Sorato. One-shot. My 1st fic in this fandom. mind to read n review? i'll be waiting. arigatou :3


**Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and all the characters. Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo - Toei Animation.  
**

**Genre : Romance? Tragedy? Hurt/Comfort? **

**Pairing : Mimato with implied Michi and Sorato.**

**A/N : Yeaaaah! This is my first fic in this fandom! Hopefully I don't mess with the characters. XD**

**I will talk no longer, please enjoy the story :3**

* * *

**Finishing The Late**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu terdiam. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut keemasan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, sambil menatap pemandangan indah yang tidak mungkin mereka temui di tempat asal mereka.

Meskipun angin semilir mulai menerpa tubuh diam keduanya, tetap tidak ada seorang pun yang bernisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hanya samar-samar napas keduanya terdengar mengalun lembut dan teratur.

Mematung sambil sesekali melemparkan lirikan yang tidak diketahui lawan bicaranya. Demikianlah kondisi keduanya. Hingga akhirnya sang gadis tidak bisa lagi menahan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Selamat," ujar si gadis membuka pembicaraan, "atas pernikahanmu kemarin ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Sang pemuda tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke bagian bawah bukit yang merupakan desa tempat tinggal para Bayi Digimon. Tatapannya terlihat tidak fokus. Mengawang.

"Sora gadis yang baik bukan? Bahagiakan dia…"

Sekali ini, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu aku…"

Mendadak saja, pemuda itu menarik tangan sang gadis berambut coklat dan langsung merengkuh tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat, hening kembali tercipta. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan sang gadis pun bungkam. Keduanya membiarkan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing menjadi jaket dari angin yang mulai terasa semakin dingin.

"Seandainya… Aku mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat!" ujar si pemuda itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Ah! Bukan! Seandainya, aku lebih berani untuk menyatakannya lebih awal padamu… Aku…"

"Yamato," ujar si gadis lirih. Ia kemudian mendorong sosok tubuh di hadapannya dengan pelan. "Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Inilah jalan yang sudah ditentukan bagimu, bagiku… Bagi kita…"

"Mimi…" ujar Yamato.

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Mimi itu tersenyum. "Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Beranggapan bahwa aku adalah Tuan Putri yang disukai oleh siapapun. Tuan Putri yang dengan bebas dapat memilih pemuda idamannya hanya dengan menjetikkan jari. Begitu aku sadar bahwa realita tidaklah sejalan dengan pikiranku… Aku sudah terlalu terlambat!"

"Bukan! Aku.. Aku-lah yang terlalu pengecut!" bantah pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam bahu sang gadis dengan cukup erat. Perlahan, matanya kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan warna biru yang dilanda suatu penyesalan. "Selama ini, aku mengira kau tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku. Bahkan pada saat aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sora, tidak sedikitpun aku melihat tanda keberatan darimu! Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu dan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sora.."

Mimi tertawa kecil.

"Kau menjadikan Sora penggantiku, Yamato?" ujar Mimi sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Yamato pada bahunya.

"Aku.." Yamato memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Mimi. Tatapannya kini mengarah ke arah tanah.

Perlahan, tangan lembut Mimi terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Yamato. Dengan satu gerakan, gadis itu membuat wajah Yamato kembali memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau kejam, Yamato!" ujar Mimi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Yamato menggenggam tangan Mimi. "Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu!"

Mimi membulatkan bola matanya yang berwarna coklat, berpura-pura terkejut. "Aku?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya. Kau. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Taichi kan?"

Sekali lagi, Mimi tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yamato.

"Kau salah."

Yamato menaikkan alisnya. Bingung dengan pernyataan Mimi yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Setidaknya, Taichi tahu perasaanku padamu. Dan aku juga tahu perasaannya pada Sora!"

Mata biru Yamato hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Tapi itu sudah masa lalu, Yamato! Kita harus melangkah maju!" ujar Mimi sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang sempat tertiup angin. "Aku tahu, kau menyukai Sora."

"Aku tidak membencinya."

"Kau bisa mencintainya," balas Mimi. "Aku dan Taichi-pun… Akan berusaha melupakan kalian!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku, Mimi! Kau membuatku goyah!" ujar Yamato perlahan. Kepalanya kembali ia alihkan ke Desa Bayi Digimon yang tampak ramai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya secara benar," jawab Mimi lembut, "segala hal yang masih tersisa dari segala keterlambatan yang sudah terjadi…"

Mimi kemudian berjalan menuruni bukit saat melihat Palmon- Digimon berwarna hijau dengan bunga keunguan merekah di kepalanya- berlari mendekat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yamato-pun mengikuti langkah Mimi di belakangnya.

Entah karena suatu firasat apa, Yamato langsung membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dengan menariknya di lengan. Mimi yang terkejut tidak sempat menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Mi…"

"Maaf!" ujar Mimi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menghalangi pandangan Yamato dengan tangan lainnya yang masih bebas. "Biarkan aku! Jangan melihatku!"

"Mimiiiiii!" teriak Palmon yang sudah semakin mendekat. Mendengar itu, Yamato melonggarkan pegangannya. Dengan cepat, Mimi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Yamato. Gadis itu pun berlari ke arah Digimon _partner_-nya sembari menyeka air matanya.

Yamato membiarkan gadis itu menjauh. Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menahan gadis itu. Dia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya, ataupun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ia sudah menikah dengan Sora. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa yang lebih dari yang ia lakukan sekarang. Walaupun ia sangat ingin menarik gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya, membisikkan padanya betapa ia mencintai gadis itu dan senyumannya, kemudian mengecup bibir ranum yang sangat dirindukannya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa.

Ia sudah terlalu terlambat.

Kenapa ia bisa terlalu pengecut untuk memastikan perasaan gadis itu? Hingga perasaannya bisa begitu mudah menerima Sora yang mendekat dan menawarkan cinta padanya.

"Yamato," panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Yamato.

"Gabumon," ujar Yamato sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang? Kita sudah terlambat. Sora pasti mencemaskanmu…"

Yamato terdiam.

Ya. Dia selalu terlambat.

Tapi…

"Pembicaraanmu dengan Mimi.. Berjalan tidak lancar?"

Setidaknya di saat akhir…

"Seandainya… Kami bisa mengakhirinya dengan teriakan dan makian…" ungkap Yamato dengan mata yang kembali mengawang. Yamato kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Benda kecil yang selalu menemaninya. Benda kecil yang bisa mengeluarkan nada merdu… Namun sendu.

Nada itu mulai mengalun tak lama setelah Yamato menempelkan bibirnya ke benda itu. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaanya pada gadis itu. Lagu yang mencerminkan isi hatinya. Mengungkapkan penyesalannya.

Terlambat

Memang semua sudah terlambat.

Dan ia harus mengakhirinya.

Alunan harmonika yang bening membahana di tempat itu, sampai ke telinga Mimi yang langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Air mata sang gadis kembali mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan. Palmon yang melihatnya langsung menjadi panik dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi, Mimi hanya bisa berkata lirih.

"Biarkan aku, Palmon…" ujar Mimi yang sudah terduduk di tanah. "Biarkan aku… Biarkan air mata ini mengalir… Sampai nada itu berakhir…"

Dan saat alunan musik itu berhenti, maka Mimi yakin. Itulah tanda baginya untuk kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegak. Berjuang memandang masa depan yang akan ia hadapi. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke masa lalu.

Semuanya memang terlambat.

Tapi suatu saat nanti, segala keterlambatan itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Sekarang, biarkan ia menyimpan nada-nada perpisahan itu dengan segenap hati dan pikirannya.

Hingga saatnya ia melepas kembali nada-nada itu ke udara dan menggantinya dengan nada-nada yang lebih ceria.

Melodi yang baru akan kembali mengisi hatinya.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan terlambat lagi.

****FIN*****

* * *

Phewwww! Beres juga cerita one-shot ini. Hahaha. Gaje-kah? Maaf, ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini.

So, kalau ada komentar, saran, kritikan yang membangun, silakan sampaikan melalui review yaaaahh ^^

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
